The Research Translation Core has planned a series of activities that will include collaborations with[unreadable] government agencies, meetings and new websites providing technology transfer and communication to a[unreadable] broad audience as suggested by the SBRP RFA. We have initiated the recruitment of a group of[unreadable] cooperators that include federal and state agencies in Michigan and New Jersey and industrial consortiums[unreadable] in the same states. These documented cooperating units have indicated their interest in participating in[unreadable] technology transfer and we will continue to recruit new cooperators using the same methods we have[unreadable] employed to date. An annual one-day meeting with representatives of the cooperating institutions will be[unreadable] held in which selected projects will present highlights of their research progress. Cooperators will be asked[unreadable] to present their views of research needs in the areas of site remediation and health risk analysis. A[unreadable] generous amount of time will be set aside for individual and group discussions in an attempt to foster[unreadable] agreements and resolve differences. In addition, an international symposium on computational and[unreadable] modeling approaches will be held to enhance the understanding and extent of the health threat from[unreadable] environmental contamination. This activity will be supported using funds from a variety of sources. The[unreadable] meeting will enrich our proposed research program which emphasizes the computational system biology[unreadable] approach spanning from molecule to intact organisms. This approach promises more accurate predictability[unreadable] of impacts on human health resulting from exposure to TCDD-like environmental contaminants.[unreadable] In a different and innovative approach to research translation, a set of molecular tools for use in identifying[unreadable] the capacity of microbial consortia to degrade hazardous chemicals in the environment will be developed in[unreadable] specific projects and cores of the research program. These molecular tools will be placed in a data[unreadable] repository including a website open for public use. The website will contain a variety of tools developed by[unreadable] investigators in this and other programs. These tools will be maintained and kept up to date by incorporating[unreadable] new information as it emerges from our own effort as well that of others. A tutorial will be produced to inform[unreadable] users and instruct them on the use of the tools and information in the repository. This activity will serve[unreadable] research scientists, biodegradation engineers and administrators to make more rapid progress in developing[unreadable] strategies to decontaminate and detoxify sites containing hazardous chemicals.